Engaños
by yuli moore
Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado..encuentros..¿amor? Estará dispuesta a sacrificar el orgullo de su familia por un amor tan grande? léanlo.. DrHr reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Engaños"

by: Yuli moore...

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

comencemos... jaja creo que los diálogos son mas que claros(:

-------- cambio de escena

_pensamientos_

- comienzo del diálogo de algún personaje

Quiero agradecer a mis amiguisimas: Karen y Caro... motivación de este Fic, que ustedes lectores calificarán con sus hermosos y bellos reviews...

--------------

Cap. 1

"Encuentros"

Se encontraba una "feliz" pareja en el comedor de una gran mansión, llevaban casados unos 6 meses y a decir verdad eran un matrimonio visiblemente feliz, lo que no sabian era lo que el destino les tenía reparado, por que uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar, y este matrimonio arreglado no era la excepcion. Pero a pesar de no sentir nada el uno por el otro, se tenían un gran cariño como amigos, claro está.

- Buenos días Herm - dijo Blaise Zabini, ex-compañero de Hogwarts y ahora esposo de la castaña, luciendo un traje de la época medieval, lucía muy apuesto.

- Buenos días Blaise, como amaneciste? - dijo la castaña saludando al que en esos momentos era su esposo, ésta portaba un vestido color rojo.. con encaje blanco, que resaltaba su esbelta figura y la hacía lucir con un toque de elegancia.

- Muy bien, debo decirte que hoy debo ir a la empresa a arreglar algunos asuntos y después tengo una junta, asi que no creo llegar esta noche - dijo Blaise, con cierto tono de inseguridad, en verdad no sabía si esta vez herm se creería la historia, pero a esta no le importo en lo más mínimo y respondió.

- De acuerdo, yo tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, también me agradaría comprar otra mansión algo mas pequeña, ya habíamos hablado de eso y esque esta es demasiado espaciosa...

- esta bien, nos vemos en la cena Herm -

- Si Blaisy - dijo herm con cierto tono de cariño amistoso.

...Y así cada uno siguió sus rumbos, Blaise a la "empresa"... y hermione al estudio, estaba leyendo un libro hasta que escuchó toques en su ventana, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la lechuza que se encontraba allí, tomó el pergamino y leyó la nota...

_Nos vemos hoy en mi departamento a las 2 de la tarde._

Solamente decía eso la nota, ella ya sabía de quien provenía la nota, no dudó ni un segundo... no podría aguantarse las ganas de ver al amor de su vida una vez más. Si es verdad, estaba casada... mas no enamorada, y esque estar cerca de él le hacía sentir ciertas emociones en su interior, ciertas emociones que ninguna persona habría podido logran en la castaña... estaba claro, se vería con ese chico esa tarde.

Asi que se dirigío a su recámara, se dió cuenta que era la 1.30 así que se dirigío a su armario y se puso la ropa apropiada.

La chica optó por vestir con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera y una polo Lacoste color azul celeste, su cabello iba en pelo suelto, lacio con las puntas onduladas. Se dió una última mirada al espejo y aplico un poco de gloss transparente.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y pronunció su destino, arrojo los polvos y en unos segundos se encontraba en el apartamento del chico...

- Te estaba esperando, pequeña - dijo el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y yo esperaba verte cariño - dijo la castaña con un tono de ternura y dulzura, se acerco a él y le dió un suave beso en los labios. Iba a separarse, pero el chico profundizó el beso a lo que esta correspondió, se besaban con pasión y desesperación, pero la falta de aire impidió seguir y se separaron.

- Martini o tequila, pequeña?

- Agua mineral, ni pienses que voy a tomar una gota de alcohol, me conoces demasiado como para no saberlo - - dijo herm entre risitas.

- Por eso me encantas, pequeña - dijo el chico acercandose y dándole la copa de agua mineral en las manos - y bueno, cuéntame, ya has pensado alguna forma para que te puedas separar de Zabini?

- pues, eh estado pensando y no se me ah ocurrido nada, pero no te preocupes yo hablaré con el, pero no ahora... ya te dije que necesito tiempo

- si eso lo sé pequeña, pero esque me muero de ganas por poder volver a estar contigo, por poder salir como una pareja normal sin tener que ocultarnos del mundo por el qué dirán, sin tener que mandarnos notas misteriosas que terminan en el fuego de una chimenea...

- Tranquilo, te prometo que trataré de hablar con el... - dijo herm a lo que el chico solo pudo responder con una sonrisa, siguieron charlando hasta dar las 5 de la tarde.

- Amor, tengo que irme Blaise me espera para cenar a las 6, prometo venir mañana más temprano. - dijo la castaña dándole un profundo beso en los labios al chico.

- Mmmm, lo prometes? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara...

- Lo prometo chiquito - dijo herm..

- De acuerdo, pero que sea a cenar, te tendré una sorpresa.

- Haré lo posible, todo por estar contigo - dijo herm despidiendose con un beso en los labios.

----------------

3.25 pm. Departamento de Blaise Zabini...

- Te amo Blaise, y espero que pronto podamos estar juntos. Ya habla con Granger de una vez y dile que no la amas, que lo mejor es separarse, que quieres a alguien mas! - dijo Pansy Parkinson, besando a Blaise en los labios...

- Lo se amor, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, te prometo hablar con ella y en dos meses estaremos divorciados, eso tengo planeado

- Esque me has pedido demasiado tiempo Blaise! yo no puedo seguir asi... es muy difícil ser tu amante, y en esta situacion no me siento muy cómoda. Si mis padres se enteraran se desepcionarian de mi!

- Prometo hablar con ella lo antes posible - dijo Blaise... besando a la chica a lo que esta respondió y profundizó.

- Pero bueno, cuentame nena, como vas con lo del modelaje?

- Perfecto! sabes? estoy casi segura que me van a elejir - dijo muy emocionada Pansy.

- Muy bien nena, y me habías dicho que te eligieron para audicionar en dos empresas.

- Sii! me eligieron en American Eagle y en Abercrombie, pero todavía no estoy segura por cual decidirme, pero todavía no estoy segura por cual decidirme

- Pues perfectísimo, ya te quiero ver en la pasarela, voy a estar en todos los eventos en primera fila preparado para verte!

- Eso espero bebe, sabes? te quiero muchisimo!

- Enserio? la verdad yo no - dijo Blaise con cara de melancolía - Yo te adoro demasiado - dijo besándo a la chica antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Blaise se dió cuenta que eran las 5:45 y tuvo que despedirse de la chica, no sin antes prometerse que se verían el siguiente día para cenar.

Parecía un juego de adolescentes, daban las dos de la tarde y se quedaban de ver en algún lugar, todos los días es igual. Los dos casados, los dos formando sus propias vidas por otros lados, los dos siendo infieles, los dos enamorados...

------------

Una ves llegando la chica en su recámara, se dirigió a su armario y se puso la ropa que había utilizado en la mañana, se dejó el pelo suelto y se dirigió al comedor, dándose cuénta que Blaise la estaba esperando...

- Hola Blaisy, como te fue en la empresa? - dijo herm con una sonrisa, tomando asiento en el lugar que le corresponde quedando a un lado de Blaise.

- Muy bien y tu arreglaste tus asuntos pendientes? - preguntó Blaise, comiendo su ensalada.

- Sí, pude arreglarlos y me dió tiempo de leer un libro nuevo - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

- jajaja! que raro... tu leyendo? - dijo Blaise a las risas

- Ah sii? - dijo herm arrojando un pedazo de comida a su rostro, haciéndo que este quedara todo embarrando, provocando la risa de Herm... seguida de la risa de Blaise.

Es verdad, no se amaban, pero se tenían un cariño y una confianza muy grande y podría decirse que son los mejores amigos. Derepente escucharon que el timbre sonó, Hermione fué a abrir y se quedo muda pero a la vez dio un grito de felicidad de volver a ver a su mejor amiga, tenía mucho que no se veían...

- Ginny! - dijo herm, saltando hacia su amiga abrazandola muy fuerte, muy enocionada

- Hermm!.. como has estado? como te ah ido con este patán - dijo Ginny, claro como broma, pues ella se había echo muy amiga de Blase desde que el y herm estaban comprometidos.

- ja ja ja! que chistosa ehh ginny! pero cuentanos como te ah ido que ah sido de tu vida? - dijo blaise.

- puees.. jajaj ando con harry - dijo ginny muy contenta

- enseriooo! ala por fin harry se decidio! de verdad que no puedo creerlo se la pasaba diciendome si llegarte o no! y veo que se decidio

- sii y estoy muy contenta con el, a decir verdad, espero que podamos tener algo mas que un noviazgo

- pues no lo dudo ehh! - dijo herm muy contenta

- pero bueno, solo venía a comentarte esto herm y a saber algunas cositas asi que por favorr señor Zabini si es tan amable de dejarnos a solas

- ayyy!.. buh, de acuerdo! me queda de otra? - dijo blaise

- NOO! - dijeron las chicas al unisono

- de acuerdo de acuerdo ya me voy! - dijo blaise con cara de perrito dando media vuelta dirigiendose a su recámara

- Ahora si Hermione Granger, me vas a decir, te sigues viendo con ese chicoo? - dijo ginny viendo a herm

- pues, si... lo acabo de ver hace unas horas y quedé con el en vernos mañana...

- Ayyy! Hermione! si es a el al que amas... por qué estas con Blaise?

- por que no quiero descepcionar a mi familia, porque quiero que pase tiempo, y quiero hablar con Blaise, ya eh pensado pero no tengo el valor de decirle a Blaise que quiero el divorcio - dijo herm

- Habla con el... no pierdes nada con intentaarlo!

- Si tienes razón, hablaré con el pero no ahora, en un tiempo... debo de pensar bien que decirle - dijo la castaña

- De acuerdo, pero cuentamee que te dijo ayer? - dijo ginny con una sonrisa

- Jajajaj ay ginny pero que curiosa!.. sabias que la curiosidad mató al gato?

- Herm, acaso me ves cara de gatooo? andale cuentameee!

- jaja pues solo llegué y nos besamos y después ya platicamos y ya me tuve que despedir!

- Ayy! solo esoo? eaeaea! - dijo ginny entre risas

- De verdad ehh no cambias! jaja - dijo herm

- Bueno amiga, te dejo otro día vendre a visitarte... y suerte ;) - se despidió ginny y salió de la mansión.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, tomó un baño y después se puso su bata de dormir, se quedó leyendo un libro y decidió ir a charlar con Blaise...

Toc Toc toc

- adelante herm - dijo blaise, en pijama recostado en la cama

- jaaj buenas noches blaisy, como sabias que era yo?

- fácil, ninguno de los sirvientes se queda callado al tocar la puerta

- jaja tienes razón! pero bueno, cuentame blaise, nunca te ah pasado asi en tus años en que ibas en hogwarts, que asi tenias novia, pero te enamorabas de alguien más ?

Blaise se quedó pasmado por la pregunta pero no supo que responder, hasta que dijo:

- pues, si me pasó una vez, pero no supe que hacer, supongo que hablaría con esa persona y aclararía las cosas... por que no tendría caso que siguieras con esa persona a la que no quieres en realidad, y desperdiciaras parte de tu... vida - dijo Blaise, más para sí mismo que para hermione, reflexionando lo que decía...

- wow, tienes razon. Muchas gracias Blaisy, me tengo que ir a dormir - dijo herm, dándole un beso en la mejilla a blaise.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se recosto y se puso a pensar...

Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts estaba confundida. No sabía que hacer, es verdad no amaba a Blaise... pero no podía defraudar a su familia, aunque ciertamente quien estaba primero? su familia vivió su vida; sus padres vivieron su vida y fueron felices, pudiendo elegir con quien estar es decir por qué ella no? de verdad quería a Blaise, pero como amigo no como algo mas, ella amaba a cierto chico, que la hacía estremecer cada vez que estaba con el, que la hacía sentirse en el paraíso, que la hacía sentirse enamorada, como nadie había logrado hacerla sentir así, ciertas emociones que este chico causaba en todo su cuerpo y su ser, ella lo sabia... lo amaba, pero estaría dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ese chico? por sacrificar el orgullo de su familia? Si, estaba segura y lo haría por que su amor es más fuerte que todo, porque ella estaba segura que amaba a Draco Malfoy, dueño de sus pensamientos y sueños todas las noches...

2 pm

- Ahhhhh - bostezo de hermione...

- Dios: es tardísimooo! porque no vinieron a levantarmee? aaaa! dios! que voy a hacer? por merlín! tenía una cita con... a no! es a cenar(:.. jaja ya quiero que seaa! estoy tan emocionada! fiuff me daba un tiro... esperen? estoy loca:S.. estoy hablando sola ahhh! será mejor que me meta a bañar...

Y asi la chica... ahora loca se metió a bañar, claro está pensando en cierta mirada grisácea.. de verdad a toda hora del día pensaba en el, y porqué seguir en el juego de su familia? por qué no simplemente dejar a Blaise e irse con Draco? por su fama? a ella jamás le había importado su fama... peroo entonces, que hacer? no lo sabía, pero estaba mas que claro, que hablaría con Blaise y le diría la verdad... pero se le había ocurridoo una idea, tan brillante que sin darse cuenta que se estaba bañando dió un salto... resbalándose en la tina...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! .. - grito herm quedando tirada en la tina, de verdad le había dolido el golpe, pero...

- jajajajajajajajajajaja! - hermionee tenia un ataque de risa, a decir verdad tenía mucho que no le agarraba ataque de risa, pero con esta caída... en verdad estaba de simple! pero tenía que ver qué ponerse para su cena con el rubio! asi que salió tan rapido como pudo y se dirigió a su armario.

Era impresionante la cantidad de vestidos, faldas, conjuntos y pares de zapatos que tenía Herms en su armario, pero una chica siempre tiene que lucir bien y herm no era la excepción, su armario estaba dividido por colores marcas y tipos de ropa...

- Ahh! que me pondré? ahh! que crisis! ya se! recuerdo que su color favorito es el negro... a ver.. hum vestidos negros... Sii! encontre el perfecto

El vestido no era ni muy formal ni muy informal... era perfecto para la ocación, diseño armani, era un vestido sin mangas (no strapless), tenia un tipo de tela que era puro encaje transparente con negro, obviamente tapándole y esa tela llegaba hasta abajo del busto... después llevaba otro tipo de tela que era completamente negra de seda cruda hasta la cintura y después otra vez la tela de encaje negro con varios fondos negros y haciendo lucir la parte de abajo del vestido un poco esponjado, que le llegaba hasta cuatro dedos abajo de la rodilla, luciendo unos zapatos de punta de aguja cerrados en color negro.

- Perfecto - dijo herms cuando se lo probó, le quedaba justo como cuando lo compró, era la primera vez que lo usaría...

Bueno veré un poco de televisión...

_el clima es de... noticia de última hora, el empresario Draco Malfoy, ah tenido mucho éxito en el mundo de los negocios, se le ah visto por ciertas cafeterías con una castaña, a la que nunca se le puede ver el rostro, pues siempre lo esta ocultando, ahorita en pantalla estan apareciendo imágenes sobre cierta chica, que el señor Draco Malfoy no ah querido revelar su nombre... acaso tiene algo que ocultar?... _

_"Yo no tengo nada que temer, ni mucho menos nada que ocultar, es solo una vieja amiga de la.. preparatoria, que me encontré por casualidad, eso es todo lo que voy a decir".. esto fue lo que nos pudo decir el chico acerca de su "amor navideño", será verdad lo que dice? _

_Pero bueno cambiando de tema se acercan las épocas navide... - _

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - com pueden ser tan chismosos! gracias al cielo que llevaba la mascada y nisiquiera parece que soy yo, pero que chismosa es la gente! además... qué les importaaa! por merlín!

son las 5 asi que será mejor que me empiece a arreglar...

Y así se dirigió al tocador a elegir el peinado, el maquillaje y todo lo que tendría que usar en caso de joyería. Se decidió por un peinado algo sencillo, su cabello iba recojido en una media coleta alta en moño, que llevaba el pelo suelto con claireles callendo por su espalda y su fleco lucía en su frente en diferentes capas, es decir, medio largo (tipo como el de hilary duff, algo asi), y con un maquillaje simple que eran sus párpados naturales sn ningún color, con delineador debajo del ojo que la hacia lucir muy elegante, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y decidió ponerse un labial rosa clarito y encima un gloss, que al combinarse dieron el tono perfecto para ella...

Se colocó el vestido y estaba perfecta, lucía hermosa, podría decirse que espectacular. Le dejó una nota a Blaise ya que no lo encontró en la mansió en donde decía que iría a cenar con ginny y llegaria algo tarde, lógiicamente era mentira, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido...

Así que se dirigió a la chimenea, y llegó al apartamento del chico, que estaba a obscuras, no alcanzaba a ver nada pero sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella... esto la aterró un poco...

- Dr..dr..draco ?.. dracoo? hay alguien aqui?... - dijo hermm un poco nerviosa hasta que sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura...

- Ahhh! quien erees?

Se escuchó un murmullo y cuando herm reacciono vió muchisimas velas encenderse alrededor de la habitación, por todos lados, era un espectáculo bellísimo, solo iluminaban la habitación las velas y la hermosa luna llena... que le daba un toque de romanticismo... volteó la castaña y vio una mirada grisácea sobre ella...

- Te ves hermosa esta noche, pequeña - dijo Draco Malfoy, dándole un beso en los labios

- Tu te ves guapísimo, como siempre draco - dijo herm - Qué hermoso quedó! qué hermosa sorpresa! de verdad esta divino

- ahh no! esto no es todo... adivina quién hizo la cenaa? - dijo Draco con un tono de orgullo...

- TU! tuu hiicste la cenaa? - djo hermione muy sorprendida - eww! me voy a morirr envenenadaa! - dijo herm aparentando cara de asco

- heyyy! pues aunque no lo creas... quedó deliciosa - dijo dracoo

- lo se bebe: - dijo herms dándole un besoo en los labios, que se profundizó...

- pero bueno haber nena, charlemos... cuentame viste la televisión hoy?

- SIIII! alaa como se atreven! que les importaa? porqué se meten en lo que no les importa...

- jaja... esa no eras tú - dijo Draco..

- ahh nooo? - dijo hermm muy sorprendida... quedándose pásmada - conrazon no recordaba haber ido a ese lugar contigo...

- no.. jaja es una prima que vino de vacaciones de navidad hace poco y me encontre, y que se está quedando en casa de unos tíos, sabría que pensarías que eras tu pero por eso te aclaro...

- ah conrazon... - dijo herm un poco confundida - pero bueno... que te parece si empezamos a cenar? tengo hambre...

- jaja ay bebe: tan glotona como siempre - dijo draco entre risas

- oyeee!

- jajaja sabes que es broma nena - dijo Draco

- Si, eso esperooo! - dijo hermione seriamente

- Pero bueno, cuentame como te ah ido con eso de aliarte a los aurores, debe de ser un paso difícil, es decir pasarte al bando de los buenos... aunque eso me alegra mucho - dijo herm con una sonrisa de apoyo

- Pues si, después de la muerte de mi padre, recapacité y me di cuenta de que yo no queria seguir su camino, y mucho menos seguir a alguien que solo busca venganza entre los vivos, además mi madre sufrió mucho al lado de el, en especial porque... fue un matrimonio arreglado, no quería pasar por eso...

- ... - este último comentario le calló a herm como balde de agua fría...

- No, no lo tomes como un insulto, al contrario tomalo como una reflexión... - dijo Draco viendo seriamente a Hermione

- De acuerdo, gracias... pero entonces ya estas decidido a ayudar a terminar con la captura de los mortífagos que aun estan esparcidos por el mundo muggle, o al menos algunos en el de magia?

- Pues si, eso creo... es lo mas probable, aunque si llegara a entrar trabajaría con Cara Rajada Potter... y eso no es algo que me agrade mucho - dijo Draco con cara de azco

- Jajaja hay Draco tu nunca cambiaras! pero bueno ya vamos a cenarr? - dijo Herm con ojos de perrito...

- De acuerdo... jaja esa carita tuya me mata - dijo Draco dándole un beso en los labios.

- Por cierto... ya te había mencionado lo hermosa que te ves? - dijo Draco con una mirada pícara...

- ya dracoo! pero muchas gracias de todos modos oh gran caballero - dijo herm con una sonrisa y un sonrojo muy notable

- De acuerdo, a ver pasa a tu asiento - dijo Draco moviendo la silla para que la dama pudiera acomodarse

- hmmmm! huele deliciosoo - dijo herm, ihnalando el olor de la comida que estaba debajo de la bandeja...

- Bueno primero que nada debo decirte que esta comida fue echa sin ningún truco de magia - dijo Draco muy orgulloso...

- Ahh siii?

- Si, y el menú consta de Crema de Champiñones, espaguetti con albóndigas y lasagna - dijo Draco... - El espaguetti se comerá en un solo plato para dos.

- Ayy draco... jaja eso suena delicioso - dijo Herm

Y asi los dos comenzaron a cenar, conversando sobre sus vidas, lo que habían pasado los últimos días y saboreando la deliciosa comida que... extrañamente, draco malfoy había preparado, cambiaron el plato principal y comenzaron con el plato fuerte que era el último, el espaguetti... comenzaron a comer y comer, hasta que sin querer tomaron el mismo trozo de espaguetti, ninguno se dió cuenta pero casi se consumen las bocas, draco reaccionó y comenzó a morderle levemente el labio inferior a herm... y después profundizó el beso, siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco... éste comenzó a bajar el recorrido de sus besos por su cuello, sus brazos y su mano, volvió a sus labios y siguieron besándose, ellos sabian que nada pasaría esa noche, pues no podrían correr el riesgo estando herm casada... así que terminaron y se dispusieron a dar un recorrido por la playa, ya que el departamento de Draco estaba en un edificio que quedaba a orillas de las playas de cancún... iban caminando por la arena con los zapatos en las manos observando el panorama del reflejo de la luna sobre el mar...

- Ay draco, esto es hermoso, estoy muy contenta de poder estar aquí contigo... - dijo herm dándole un tierno beso en los labios

- Lo mejor es estar a tu lado princesa - dijo draco... mirándola tiernamente

- Sabes draco? en Hogwarts jamás me imagine que el duro hurón Malfoy pudiera ser así como eres tu ahorita conmigo, tan lindo, cariñoso, romántico... jaja mira que prepararme la cena, por eso te amo Draco - dijo herm con una tierna sonrisa...

- Yo también te amo herm... - dijo Draco con la mirada seria... por medio de sus miradas se reflejaban y demostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro... se fueron acercando hasta quedar a corta distancia el uno del otro y por fin, draco eliminó esa distancia estorbosa y se unieron en un beso profundo y hermoso... sin importarles lo que estuviera alrededor, como testigos la luna y las estrellas prescenciando la cantidad de amor que se sentían el uno por el otro... pero un molesto sonido perturbó el maravilloso momento de los dos...

- Dios! es mi celular... es Blaise:.. - dijo herm, un poco asustada - a ver shshshs

- Alo? - dijo herm con un tono de seguridad

- Hola hermy, nadamas iba a avisarte que esta noche me quedaré en casa de... Longbottom arreglando algunos negocios, por lo que esta noche no podré llegar a casa, no te preocupes mañana para desayunar estaré en casa - dijo Blaise un poco inseguro...

- De acuerdo, no te preocupes igual y me puedo quedar esta noche en casa de ginny, la verdad la mansión tan sola me da un poco de pavor, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno... bye - dijo herm muy contenta

- Byee - dijo Blaise

-... y bien? - dijo Draco

- Pues... podré pasar contigo la noche! - dijo herm muy contenta!

- Enserioo? jaja es la primera vez que Zabini logra hacer algo bueno - dijo Draco a modo de burla

- Ayy draco! bueno al menos voy a poder disfrutar mas la noche sin preocupaciones...

- si tienes razón, veremos películas, tus favoritas... de terrorr!

- Ahhhh! noo jajaja bueno... no importa tú estaras ahí para cuidarme - dijo herm con una sonrisa preocupada

- Ohh sii claro que si! - dijo Draco con una mirada diabólica

- Dracoo! me asustas... pero bueno será mejor que nos dirijamos a tu apartamento, comienza a hacer un poco de frío...

- de acuerdo vámos...

Y así se dirigieron al departamento de Draco Malfoy muy contentos y compartiendo miradas de cariño y amor...

--------------

Holaaaa mis queridos lectoreees! espero que les llame la atención este primer cap, que fué mas o menos como una introducción, esque fue como que un flash que me dio y se me antojó hacer un fic, además la actitud de draco hacia herm de odio y despectividad me choca! jaja por que no poner un poco más de romancee? jaja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado! y porfavor..se los ruego.. dejen reviews porque si no toda esperanza de vida y de ánimos por continuar este fic se irán al desaguee! gracias(:

atte: yuli moore:

por cierto.. ya casi es navidad(: jaja en mi fic y en la vida reaL D...

Y por siempre... las mejores parejas son: Draco Y Hermionee & Sakura y Shaorann: .. (serie anime)

gracias por sus comentarios y críticas(:... quejas y sugerencias al botón de GO! no les cuesta nadita (:


	2. Chapter 2

Engaños

Cap. 2

disclaimer: todos los personajees son de J.K. Rowling

-------

Se encontraba una linda pareja en el departamento del rubio, viendo una película...

- Adoroo esa parte, me encanta esta película es una de mis favoritas! - dijo herm aabrazando a Draco.

- Jaja hay mejores, pero esta es muy buena, se llama como perder a un hombre en diez días no? - preguntó

- siii se llama asi, jaja y es una de las mejores

- La verdad, que ostigación de novia gracias a Merlín que tú no eres así! - dijo draco con una risita - esperooo - draco empezó a carcajearse de su "oh gran divertido comentario"

- ja, ja, ja, direecto al circoo Draco Malfooy - dijo Herm con sarcasmo!

- Al circo? merezco algo mejor pequeñaa - dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso

En verdad se amaban, pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos pero Hermione no sabía que hacer, es decir eso duraría mucho, o sólo era una aventura de jóvenes? aunque en cierta forma tampoco iba a poder permitirse quedarse al lado de una persona que no amaba y desperdiciar gran parte de su vida... pero, sacrificar el negocio de su familia? que debía hacer? de verdad necesitaba esas platicas con Harry... Harry, que sería de su vida? años que no lo veía, y Ron! ohh que tiempos, los mejores de su niñez tantas aventuras, romances... Victor Krum... wow es un gran jugador hoy en día, pero se acordara de mi, no lo sé pero me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo y nunca haberme casado con Blaise, pero que más da, ahora estoy con Draco...

- Hermi, no te había comentado del nuevo encargo de la empresa, me voy a aliar con Zabini, vamos a hacer una cadena de ropa y vamos a tener franquicias de la tienda Lacoste, pero tenia que avisarte que ahora voy a trabajar con Zabini, en todo caso voy a pasar gran parte de tiempo en tu casa...

- QUE! pero en que pensabaas cuando hiciste esoo! - preguntó herm exaltada por la noticia...

- Que tiene de malo amor, es decir creí que te emocionaria... - dijo Draco..

- pues si peroo... esque corremos riesgo, si Blaise nota algo...

- No puede notar nada, tu solo confía en mi, ademas no me queda otra opción mas que aceptar - dijo draco

- Pues si, pero mira la hora que es, ya son las 3 de la mañana será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...

- Vayamos? - preguntó Draco con una mirada pícara, y sin esperar respuesta la cargó y se la llevo a la habitación, la recosto y se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas, Draco unos sencillos pants y sin nada arriba, y herm un camisón de seda con encaje y le llegaba justo en la mitad del muslo...

- A DORMIR DRACOO! - dijo Herm..

- Ahhh, de acuerdoo, jajajaja! - dijo Dracoo dándose por vencido y acostándose al otro extremo de la cama, acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar exactamente cerca de hermione, y abrazándola por la cintura, herm se volteó y se recargó en su pecho, y con los ojos cerrados pudo susurrar "draco, te amo", para quedar profundamente dormida...

- Yo también te amo, pequeña - dijo Draco dándole un roce de labios

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó, dándose cuenta de que no estaba Draco por ahí, fue a buscarlo a todos lados pero solo encontró una nota que decía...

_Te dejo el desayuno preparado, estaré en tu mansion probablemente, te amo pequeña... Draco Malfoy_

_PD: creí que eras más madrugadora..._

- Ahhhh! se me hace tarde! son las 8.45 - Dijo herm apuradísima, desayunaría con Blaise, y viendo el asunto con Draco a las 9.30 pues había quedado con Blaise de desayunar ese día.

Así que se apresuró, se dió una ducha y se colocó un vestido, que llevaba un corsette muy ajustado, que hacía lucir la figura de Hermione, por su nuevo puesto como la Sra. Zabini tendría que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo guardarropa, su vestido era color crema y en algunas partes con encaje rosa pálido, la chica se veia muy bien y refinada, pero a la vez con ese toque de Gryffindor intelectual que siempre ah tenido...

- Bien será mejor que me de prisa

Y así despues de ir a la chimenea y hacer el hechizo, llegó a su mansion y en el camino a su recámara se topó con Blaise...

- Buenos días Blaisy, como te fue ayer en la noche? - preguntó Hermione

- Muy bien, y a ti con Ginny? - preguntó Blaise...

- Muy bien, vimos películas y platicamos de muchas cosas, tenia años que no la veía y me encantó conversar con ella, pero por qué no mejor conversamos en el desayuno...

- Sí, por cierto tendremos visitas, creo que lo recuerdas, aunque espero que no te moleste pues si mal no recuerdo se odiaban en Hogwarts, vendrá Draco, Draco Malfoy, viejo amigo y ahora nuevo socio.

- Ahh, Malfoy, el hurón Malfoy, jaja cuánto tiempo tenía que no le decia así - dijo Hermione entre risas

- Si, recuerdo esos tiempos en Hogwarts, eran muy divertidos, por cierto recuerdo tu romance con victor krum! - dijo Blaise entre risas

- Eyy no te burles, me caía super bn ese chico, pero nunca sentí nada serio por el - dijo Herm entre risas...

- Hmm.. también recuerdo, tenias muchos admiradores, ese Weasley se le notaba que te amaba hasta con los zapatos jajaja, y Harry ni hablar, te adoraban esos dos, pero también recuerdo... sii es verdad! a finales de 7 grado, recuerdo que Malfoy, Drco Malfoy me contó que queria contigo! jajaj no lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo de odiarse termino amándote!... - dijo Blaise muerto de risa

- Jajaja sii y también recuerdo de tu romance con Pansy, Parkinson no? jajaja me caía muy bien esa chica, a pesar de ser de distintas casas era muy linda y amable, algún dia de estos la llamaré para ir a platicar jaja años de no hablar con ella, por cierto que ah pasado con Crabble y Goyle...

- No te conté, el consejo de Aurores los tomaron y ahora están en Azkabán, eran mortífagos y eran los principales autores de asesinatos de Inglaterra...

- Wow! porque no me entero de nada! que mal jamás me imagine que esos dos pararan asi de mall...

- Sí y lo peor es que todavía quedan seguidores de Lord Vol...

- Mjmm.. interrumpo algo? Zabini! que milagro cuánto tiempo! - dijo Draco con mucha énfasis, pero en verdad le agradaba ver a su viejo amigo del colegio...

- Draco! cuanto tiempo de verdad! pero vámos toma asiénto ahorita los elfos traeran el desayunoo - dijo Blaise

- Buen día señor Malfoy, veo que la mala educación no se le ah quitado aún, tantas clases de modales por parte de Dumbledore y ningúna pudo aprender... - dijo Hermione, tratando de verse un poco desanimada y hablando con todo de sequedad y frialdad que hace años no tocaba con Draco...

- Granger! tan chistosa como siempre! wow! qué sorpresa pero que... escultural y bella se ah puesto Sra. Zabini...

- Mjmm.. bueno es hora del desayuno... - dijo Blaise, mirándo un poco incómodo la "conversacion"

- Pues si Blaisy, me estabas diciendo, como va a ser su proyecto?

- Pues si, mira querida, lo que pasa es que nuestras empresas se van a unir, y vamos a formar una nueva que va a ser una nueva tienda de ropa muy codiciada, va a ser llamada Lacoste, por cierto querida, tenía que decirte que el señor Malfoy se quedará aproximadamente dos meses en la mansión, por asuntos de negocios por lo que ya esta instalada una nueva habitación cerca de la tuya por si se le ofrece algo a Draco...

- mhmm.. coff .. queee! - preguntó Hermione exaltada, con un pedazo de fruta fresca atorado en la garganta...

- Como? no Blaise, es decir, no es necesario... es decir no quiero ser una molestia - dijo Draco muy nervioso

- Claro que si, y no es ninguna molestia, por este negocio tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos hablando del negocio y no va a haber tiempo de trasados de su actual casa a la mansión...

- Pero... Peroo... Pee - dijeron Draco y Herm al unisono...

- Y bueno viendo que no hay más que decir los dejo, debo retirarme a mi estudio a ver unos asuntos, nos vemos querido, Sr. Malfoy, gusto en verlo después de tanto tiempo - dijo Hermione viéndo directamente a los ojos de Draco Malfoy...

- Lo mismo digo Granger, lo mismo digo... - dijo Draco...

- Bueno Draco te espero en mi despacho para terminar de ver los asuntos, ahora tengo que ir a mi habitación pero nos vemos ahí en unas 2 horas... mientras puedes vagar por aqui...

- Gracias Blaise

Así Draco fué revisando y mas bien buscando a cierta castaña, que no veía por ningun lado, comenzo a alterarse, hasta chocar con alguien...

- Lo siento no me fijé.. - dijo Herm...

- Justo a tí te estaba buscando.. - dijo Draco..

- Draco!.. dios nos pueden verr!

- De acuerdo.. - abrió una puerta y entraron a una especie de biblioteca de gran tamaño en la que se encontraban gran cantidad de libros y en la chimenea se encontraban dos sillones al frente de color vino... se acercaron y...

- Draco! Como se te ocurre! porqué no me habías dicho nada de esoo? diooos! sabes que corremos mucho riesgooo con esto!.. lo sabes?...

- Tranquila Herm... no tiene porqué pasar nada malo, si tu no hablas y yo no hablo y seguimos con las "pequeñas discuciones" no notarán la diferencia, ademas solo vive aquí Blaise no?

- Pues si... pero en 20 días llega toda su familia a celebrar la navidad.. y se van a quedar aquí por tiempo indefinidoo - dijo Herm nerviosa

- Tranquila cariño - dijo Draco dándole un beso en los labios - no va a pasar nada...

- Eso espero Draco... eso espero... - dijo Hermione un poco preocupada.

- Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos, tu tienes que ir al despacho de Blaise y yo tengo que hablar con Ginny por telefono... - Dijo herm con una sonrisa...

- de acuerdo hermmm - dijo Draco, dándole un pequeño roce de labios...

Y asi cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos destinos, Draco fué al despacho a hablar con Blaise acerca de los asuntos de las empresas, seguían conversando hasta que Draco decidió cambiar el tema... y tocar uno más interesante.

- Hemm Blaise, tu y He... Granger, llevan una buena relacion, es decir como algo más que amigos, bueno estan casados pero no fue por voluntad propia... - preguntó Draco muy interesado en el tema.

- jaja! Draco por favor, sabes que Hermione es una de mis amigas, pero no quiere decir que la ame, es decir me casé con ella por negocios familiares, no por que yo quisieras como tu ya has dicho... - dijo Blaise a las carcajadas - pero bueno, y tu porqué tan interesado, quieres con ella? o se te hace atractiva?.. te puedo hacer el paro!;) - dijo Blaise muerto de risa

- por favor! yooo? de esa sangre-sucia Granger... no seas torpee! - dijo Draco volteándo su mirada un poco tenso.

- Ay de acuerdo de acuerdo, pero bueno tenía que contarte que espero que ya ella me pida el divorcio, es decir quiero rehacer mi vida! - dijo Blaise un poco preocupado

- Y eso? - dijo Draco - acaso hay otra?

- Ehmm.. otra?.. jiji - dijo Blaise.. - pues.. tu sabes comienza con P y termina con Ansy... - dijo Blaise

- No se porqué pero sabia que terminarías con ella... jajaja! - dijo Draco.. - andan desde hace 5 años, desde que estabamos en Hogwarts

- Pues si pero ya vez, con estos contratiempos... - dijo Blaise - Por cierto, contraté una secretaria, ahora trabajará para ti en lo que necesites... me refiero a papeleos y esas cosas Dracooo.. ehhh! es de mucha confianza - dijo Blaise con miradas pícaras..

- De acuerdo Blaise, no se ni quiero saber que estará pasando por ese chicle masticado asqueroso y baboso que llevas en la cabeza al que llamas cerebro - djo Draco mirando con desconfianza a Blaise...

- Bueno te dejo, tengo que instalarme en la habitación que me diste... nos vemos - dijo Draco abriendo la puerta.

- Hasta alrato, nos veremos en la cena.. - dijo Blaise

Y así Draco se dirigió a su habitación, pero vió la puerta del cuarto que estaba enfrente entreabierta, tocó la puerta y al ver que nadie contestaba entró, se dió cuenta que era la habitación de una chica, pues la habitación estaba decorada en tonos rosas (como el cuarto de la peli Lo que una chica quiere...) se econtró con una bella castaña profundamente dormida, poco a poco se fué acercando a la chica hasta quedar a poca distancia y se quedó contemplandosu bello rostro, recordando aquel día en el que había tenido el gusto de tratar por primera vez a Hermione Granger, ese día tan especial para el...

Flash Back

Corrió y corrió sin querer saber nada, no le importaba hacia donde llegaría nisiquiera le importaba si llegara a morir en ese momento, nada le importaba después de ver que Victor Krum había jugado con ella comenzando una relación con Pansy Parkinson, pero lo que más le dolía era que no pudo confiar en ella, asi que seguía corriendo derramando lágrimas por los ojos, hasta chocar con...

- Lo siento, no me fi...fijé... - dijo Hermione sollozando

- Si, nunca te fi.. Granger? que te pasa? - preguntó Draco, observando el rostro de la chica que ahora se encontraba a corta distancia...

- Eso es algo que a t..ti.. no te incumbe Malfoy, deja de fastidiar que no estoy de humor - dijo Herm

- Granger no me voy a ir hasta que no me digas que te sucede - dijo Draco..

- Pues bien, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... - dijo Herm volteándo su cara...

- enserio Granger... dime que te sucede, tiene que ver con Cara Rajada?.. o con Krum? - preguntó Malfoy.

- MALFOYY! DEJA DE FASTIDIAAARR! - grito herm desesperada, acercandose para comenzar con una pelea contra su pecho, golpeándo y golpeándo hasta que se rindió y lo abrazo con fuerza, a lo que el respondió... se quedaron así un tiempo hasta que...

- Gr... herm... - dijo Draco, sin pensar lo que decía o hacía.

- Victor está saliendo con Pansy... pero eso no me duele, por algúna extraña razón siento que no lo quiero mas que como un amigo, lo que más me dolió fue que el no pudo... confiar en mi - dijo Herm... ahora se encontraban incados enfrente del árbol en el lago, ella recargada en Draco contándole todo lo sucedido, al parecer no sabía que sentía solo sentía que era protejida por alguien y que podía confiar en esa persona... - nisiquiera sé porqué te estoy contando todo esto, es gracioso pero me siento en confianza contigo - dijo herm inconscientemente

- Lo sé, a mi también me hace mucha falta alguien en quien confiar, los patanes de Crabble y Goyle no me sirven de nada, porque sé que al otro día todo Hogwarts va a enterarse de mis problemas.. dijo Draco mirándo a Hermione...

- Jaja... esos dos si me hacen reir, pero bueno te propongo algo... cada vez que tengamos algo de que hablar, nos veremos aquí, pero hum.. como nos daremos cuenta de que queremos hablar?... - dijo Herm pensando, con uno de sus gestos, de verdad se veía graciosa.

- Y..yo tengo unos brazaletes, que, cuando tu estas preocupada o sientes algo que quieres decir, comienza a brillar, y al brillar el tuyo automáticamente brillaría el mio... - dijo Draco dándole un brazalete...

- Muchas gracias Malfoy... - dijo Herm

- Me agradaría que me llamaras por mi nombre... Hermione - dijo Draco, de verdad no sabia lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo...

- De...de acuerdo Draco - dijo Herm con una sonrisa en su rostro

Fin Flash Back

Draco se fué acercando hasta darle un tierno pero pequeño beso en los labios...

- Hmm.. pero que bonita forma de despertaaaahhhhhhrshh (bostezo)... - dijo Herm sonriendo

- Te quedaste dormida!.. jaja - dijo Draco

- Noooo! me lo juraas? jajaja - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Ay sii la sabelotodo Hermione Granger... jajaja - dijo Draco riéndo - bueno será mejor que te des prisa porque ya casi es la hora de la cena.. y tenemos que reunirnos con Blaise...

- De acuerdo... voy a bañarme... - dijo Hermm viéndo como Draco se acomodaba en la cama... - hemmm.. dije voy a BAÑARME - dijo herm..

- Ah jajaja lo siento - dijo Draco - nos vemos alrato - dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-------------

Actualizando: 30 de noviembre del 2005(:

Buenooopss! eso es todooo!... jaja lamento si es un poco corto pero si no no me kedaba mas inspiracion para el prox. capitulo(:... ademas de que estoy muy presionada con mi maldita clase de historia:S.. jaja esa maestra es bnn malaa, aparte de q tmbn tngo q actualizar otro fic...pero no se preocupen tengo muuuchas buenas ideas para este fic(!... pero bueno aqui esta el capi! espero q les gustee!... reviewwwss plisss(:..

atte: yuli moore:

PD: faltan exactamente 24 dias!(: para navidad..


End file.
